Vanilla Licorice Snow Cones
by ARandomChick
Summary: Two months ago, Sugar Rush had gotten an upgrade and a new character was added. Meet Cora LaRicce, also known as The Licorice Girl and Vanellope's new best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing accept my OC.**

* * *

"Don't say that, Vanellope," said the red clad girl walking with Princess Vanelope von Schweetz through the candy cane forest.

"Stop it, Cora. You know I don't like it when you tell me I did good at a race even though I didn't," groaned Vanellope kicking a stray peppermint branch out her way with her boot.

"Whatever. Good in the race or not, you're still my BFF," said Cora, hugging her friend.

"And Snowanna," added Vanellope.

"Yeah, can't forget Snowanna," agreed Cora.

* * *

Cora LaRicce was new to Sugar Rush. Two months ago, Sugar Rush had gotten an upgrade, and Cora was added to the game. Cora's theme was licorice. Because of this, she had long red hair and wore a lot of red and black. Cora's cart is called "The Twizzler".

* * *

As if she had been summoned, Snowanna Rainbeau jumped out from behind a tree, scaring both girls, even Vanellope.

"Gotcha," laughed Snowanna before she took a spot beside Vanellope.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Vanellope annoyed.

"Girl, you should've seen the look on your face!" said Snowanna still laughing. "Actually," she said, "I took a picture on my iPhone when you weren't looking. See, here it is." Snowanna showed the picture to Cora and Vanellope. They both looked at Vanellope's crazy face before they started roaring with laughter. They laughed so much, they were almost falling over each other.

The three girls guffawed for about another minute and a half until they heard

"Ah, ah, ACHOOO!"

"Candlehead!"

thonk

Vanellope, Cora, and Snowanna abruptly stopped laughing and turned their heads towards the sound. It was Taffyta, Candlehead (obviously), and Adorabeezle hiding behind a bush.

"Well, well, well," Vanellope tutted. "If it isn't these little spies again."

"Ugh. Really?" said Snowanna rolling her eyes in disgust. Cora did a facepalm.

Taffyta stood up and dusted herself off. Candlehead rubbed her head. Adorabeezle had a blank expression on her face.

"How do you know we were spying?" asked Taffyta coldly. "Everyone wants to be around the Princess and her little club these days."

"Jealous, much?" said Cora.

"Totally! I can practically see her turning green!" teased Vanellope.

Taffyta started fuming. "Oh yeah!?" she huffed. "Well if I'm green, you're... you're... YOU'RE BLUE! Candlehead. Adorabeezle. Come on." Taffyta stomped off and Candlehead and Adorabeezle followed her looking confused.

Vanellope, Cora, and Snowanna started lauging all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Princess-" began Sour Bill, who, since his memory was restored, has started to show more emotion.

Vanellope whirled around and stuck a finger in Bill's face. "Don't EVER call me that. Got it?"

"Erm, yes. Anyway, what I was trying to tell you, Pr- _Vanellope,_ was that attendance to the event is not optional. Since you are the princess-"

"What is so special about being the princess?" complained Vanellope. "And I'm the _President._ I never see Barack Obama getting invited to stuff left and right."

"You know you are not actually the president. Being the Princess is more special. You get more responsibilities."

"Why can't I be just a 10-year-old girl?"

"You are."

"But I'm _royal._"

"That's not my fault."

"It's not mine, either!" screamed Vanellope. "I quit!"

"You can't quit being the princess…"

"Can it!"

Vanellope stomped to her room and slammed the door. Sour Bill was quite distressed by Vanellope's temper tantrum and went to get a drink. While in her room, Vanellope spent an hour crying in frustration. After awhile, she became exhausted and fell asleep.

Vanellope woke up and she was in her old home in the Diet Cola mountain, wrapped up in her candy wrapper blankets on her shortcake bed. Vanellope looked up at the Mentos. She was very confused. Vanellope rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Maybe she had accidentally glitched in her sleep. She would just have to walk back to the castle.

Vanellope exited the mountain. As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. There was an unpleasant sight meeting her eyes.

Cora, Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, and Snowanna were laughing and jostling each other. Vanellope thought she saw one of them pointing at her and mutter something like "loser." Those traitors! Vanellope had thought Cora and Snowanna were best girlfriends! What were they doing with Taffyta and her crew? _Whatever,_ Vanellope thought. She just figured that next time she saw those two, she'd tell them off and say that they're over.

Vanellope started walking to the castle when she realized she didn't know the way. She had never gotten lost before, so she had never had to find the castle. Vanellope decided to go through the forest. Maybe she'd get lucky and find the castle. Or better yet, maybe she'd find someone and ask for directions.

* * *

Vanellope spent a good half an hour walking through the candy cane forest. Eventually, she did pass someone: Jubileena Bing Bing.

"Oh thank God," Vanellope said, relieved. "Do you know how to get to the castle from here? I just got lost and-"

"Why would you want to go there, you little rat?" asked Jubileena rudely.

"Because I'm the princess, duh," said Vanellope. "I live there."

"In your dreams," scoffed Jubileena.

"What?"

Jubileena shoved Vanellope aside and continued on her way. "I'm not stupid," she called over her shoulder.

By now, Vanellope was _very_ confused. What was happening? Why was everyone being so rude? Didn't they know they could be executed? Everyone knows a princess shouldn't be treated with such disrespect. Vanellope decided to ignore everyone's behavior a little while longer and kept walking.

* * *

It was getting dark and Vanellope still hadn't reached the castle. She was extremely hungry, thirsty, and tired. Earlier, some thorny plant like a blackberry bush had scratched her leg and she was now limping, slowing down her trip even more. Vanellope took about five more steps before collapsing. Right before she did, Vanellope realized why everyone was acting like a jerk:

She wasn't the princess.

* * *

When Vanellope woke up, she was again in a different environment. She was in a vast sandy desert. Vanellope thought the sand looked strange somehow. She put some on her finger and inserted her finger into her mouth. Immediately, she understood why the sand looked so strange: It was hot cocoa mix.

Vanellope tried to stand up, but regretted it. Her leg burned beyond belief. Her cut was worse than she thought, and by now it was very nasty looking and hot cocoa mix had gotten into it on top of that. Vanellope was even more hungry and thirsty than she was the night before. She had to find civilization, so Vanellope crawled slowly but surely across the desert in search of a person or a city or village.

After an hour of crawling, Vanellope found a river. With newfound energy, she quickly crawled towards it. She cupped her hands to scoop the water out of ther river. This river water was the best water she had ever tasted. Vanellope drank more. And more. And more. And even more. Vanellope fell to the ground, satisfied.

Vanellope was exhausted from all that crawling, and her eyelids started fluttering shut. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Vanellope saw a figure walking slowly towards the river. She thought she was hallucinating. Vanellope blinked. Yes, the figure was actually there. It was an old man. As the man approached Vanellope, he said, "Hello."

"Why are you here? asked Vanellope.

"I am collecting water for my family," said the man.

"Am I still in Sugar Rush?"

"Yes, but barely."

"Is there a village nearby?"

"Yes. Were you looking for it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come with me."

Vanellope followed the old man to the village. When Vanellope saw the first buildings and houses, she literally jumped with joy.

"Would you like to help me prepare dinner? You can have some too. You look hungry," said the old man.

"Yes, please," said Vanellope.

As the pair neared the center of the town, Vanellope saw a beautiful fountain.

"What's that fountain?" she asked.

"It's for making wishes," said the old man.

"Can I make one?"

"Sure. I have a spare coin."

Vanellope took the large gold coin, closed her eyes, and held it to her heart. _I wish I had my life back,_ thought Vanellope. Vanellope opened her eyes and threw the coin into the fountain with all her might.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Vanellope woke up in her normal bed with Cora standing over her. "TRAITOR!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Wha-What?" asked Cora, stunned.

Vanellope tried to get up, but ended up falling to the floor. Being on the ground gave Vanellope time to notice that she was in her room. In the castle. Just woke up on her _real_ bed. Cora didn't know what she was talking about (and was now looking at Vanellope like she was crazy.

Vanellope jumped up and hugged Cora.

* * *

**This chapter was obviously not cute, and I'm afraid that I've lost the charm I had in the last chapter. But how do ****_you_**** think I'm doing? Please review!**


End file.
